Bite Me, Suck Me, Lick Me: Raito
by Haruka.Kami
Summary: When Yui is wandering around school, she finds a note in her locker sent from someone who says they can help her escape the Sakamaki's. Little did she know, the letter was actually sent from a certain perverted vampire, who wants to play with Yui... On his own. SMUT LEMONS LIMES LEMON LIME SEX RaitoxYui LaitoxYui Second in the smut diabolik lovers series.


Bite Me, Suck Me, Lick Me

Raito

Yui walked down the school hallway uneasy and in pain from the last time Ayato had his wicked way with her. But she wasn't suffering from pain. Ever since the night the red headed vampire shoved her against a wall and fucked her brains out, she wanted more and more. Embarrassed and confused, Yui opened her locker and took off her polished black shoes. Just as she was about to put them inside the locker, she noticed a little note lying between her books. She took it out curiously and read: I know what's happening, and I can help you escape. Come to class 2-A and I'll talk to you, from xxx." Yui perked up, hope gleaming from her eyes. _Maybe someone will finally save me!_ She skipped merrily through the corridor and up to class 2-A, where she opened the creaky wooden door and peeked inside.

 _I'm skipping lunch, but this is worth it._ The blonde thought as she cautiously walked inside the dark room, shutting the door with a click behind her. "So you did come." Said a high pitched voice from the corner of the room. "S-so you can help me?" "Do you really want to get away from those vampires so badly?" Yui nodded vigorously. "I do!" "Aw really? I'm hurt…" Two arms encircled her from behind.

"Bitch-chan~."

Yui gasped and turned around, only to be met with the glowing green eyes of Raito Sakamaki. "R-Raito-kun!" "Fufufu~ I can't believe you bought that note, I thought you were smart than that, Bitch-chan~." Yui's heart fell in her chest. _I really am not going to be saved…_ "W-why would you do that, Raito-kun?" All the green eyed vampire did was chuckle and corner the blonde at the teacher's desk. "I saw you and Ayato yesterday, everything he did to your beautiful body…" He licked up Yui's ear, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Heat begun to pool between her legs as the vampire played with her.

"I saw him enter you… And bite you…" He sucked at the girl's neck, making Yui moan in response. "I saw him fuck you against the wall… I saw your mindless expression of pleasure…" "Please stop…" Yui was so embarrassed, but turned on all the same.

"Then I saw him cum inside you, it was so fucking hot." Raito licked the girl's lips, pinning her down onto the desk. "Stop… Raito-kun please…" "Please what~? Do you want me to stop?" The vampire found the girl's panties, and slowly used one finger to trace up her folds outside the light pink material. Yui moaned in please and fell onto the desk. "Tell me, Bitch-chan, do you want me to stop~?" Raito chuckled as he moved the material aside and entered the blonde with one finger.

"Your so wet… Your pussy really needs a good fucking~" The vampire purred as he stuck another finger in, making the girl beneath him mewl. "But then again, you told me to stop~" Raito took his finger out and the girl shivered with the absence of his finger. "R-Raito-kun, please…!" "Please what?" The green eyed vampire snickered at the blonde's patheticness. "Please… Fuck me… Fuck me because of the bad little girl I am." Yui couldn't believe what she was saying, but moaned loudly when she heard the vampire unzip his pants.

But then, the school bell rang, snapping Yui back to her senses.

"R-Raito-kun! We have to get to class!" When the girl tried to sit up, the vampire held her down, positioning his cock at her wet folds. "You really are a bad girl aren't you… Trying to leave me here like this? You need to be punished~!" Yui squealed when Raito entered her, but unlike Ayato, he took his sweet time stretching her out.

"P-Please! Put it in! I want all of you!" "Ah ah ha~!" Raito chuckled. "This si your punishment, Bitch-chan~!" "Please…" Yui unbuttoned her top and lacy bra, groping one boob with one hand, and with the other hand she rubbed her clit. "R-Raito… kun…" Raito moaned at the movement. "Your so naughty, Bitch-chan! Alright then, let's see how naughty you can get~"

Raito moved his whole length inside her, dominating her insides as he pounded the little girl. Yui moaned at each hard and heavy thrust. "I-I'm gonna break!" The vampire pounding her mewled and moaned. "Your're so tight and wet! Your pussy is so fucking hot…" He moaned.

He rammed inside her. "M-my insides are hot…!" "Bitch-chan, I'm going to cum inside." Yui's eyes opened wide. "I-I don't wanna get pregnant…" She stuttered in between thrusts, her tongue flailing out, begging for attention. Raito leaned down and shoved his tongue down her throat, battling with Yui's ferociously. When they separated all they wanted was more of each other. "Your taste is heavenly…" Raito moaned, still pounding the small girl's pussy like a jack rabbit.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Yui yelled.

"Is someone in there?"

A teacher knocked from the outside. "We better go answer that Yui…." Raito moaned, now turned on by the thought of someone watching. Buttoning Yui's vest up, he carried her, still impaled on his monstrous cock, to the door. "Now be a good girl and answer." "R-Raito…!" The aroused vampire opened the door a bit, just so the teacher outside could only see Yui.

"Are you okay?" The teacher asked concerned, looking at Yui's red face. "I-I'm fine- Ah~!" Yui moaned as Raito started to pound her from behind. "Do you need to go to the infirmary!?" "N-No! M-my teacher s-said that I should l-lie down in the c-classroom!" Yui stuttered as Raito rammed his cock inside her.

"Okay then… If you need anything come down to the nurse's office." Yui quickly shut the door, it was only then that Raito started to fuck her hard. "Ah~! Raito-kun, we c-could've gotten caught!" The girl exhaled between thrusts.

"How does it feel Bitch-chan? To get fucked in front of stranger~?" Yui moaned at the vampire's question. "Fuck! Bitch-chan, I'm gonna cum inside your tight pussy!" "Fuck me harder! Faster! Please~!" They moaned and moaned, until Raito came inside the blonde's tight and wet pussy, filling her up with his sticky cum.

They both collapsed onto the floor. "R-Raito-kun… I'll get pregnant…" Yui breathed as Raito kissed up her back. "That won't cut it… Looks like I'll have to use you on a regular basis." The vampire licked up her neck and bit down, sucking her delicious blood. Yui's head fell to the grown, exhausted, completely oblivious to the black haired half vampire standing outside…

END


End file.
